Has Anyone Ever
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: They've both been betrayed by the people who were supposed to love them. Can they find a new tribe in each other?


Hello lovely people. Long time listener of the AHS fandom, first time caller (aka this is my first time writing AHS fan fiction, be gentle).

Based on the prompt: Cordelia and Misty's first time having sex and Cordelia is nervous.

It took a slight detour from the prompt, but that's pretty much the gist.

Enjoy. Review. Follow me on tumblr if you have a prompt to send.

* * *

><p>The moment Misty's lips pressed against Cordelia's in the soft light of the green house, Cordelia knew her life would never be the same. Misty's lips were soft and the smell of earth surrounded them. Cordelia wasn't sure whether the sweet, flowery smell was coming from Misty or one of the plants near them. The air practically vibrated around the pair, as though the plants that had been nurtured there were cheering them on, two lost kindred spirits, finding a home.<p>

Cordelia had been surrounded by people all her life, nannies, classmates, but few friends. She could never quite shake the loneliness. Her mother had cast her off as soon as she could, Cordelia's gifts failing to impress her mother. She was a glorified gardener in Fiona's eyes. Even when she was with Hank, she always felt like something was missing. She'd thought it could be filled with a baby, that bringing a child into the world would fill the longing in her heart. But when Misty's tongue traced Cordelia's bottom lip, she wondered if she would ever want for anything ever again.

But Misty was no stranger to the loneliness. While her gifts were much more impressive than Cordelia's, she was no miracle where she came from. Her ability to breath life wasn't celebrated, only feared. Even in the swamp where she felt most at home, the loneliness had crept in. Kyle had briefly given her some company, but Zoe had taken him away, leaving Misty still searching for her tribe. But here, surrounded by plants, Cordelia's fingers ghosting on her hips, Misty felt at home.

Soft kisses in the greenhouse had quickly turned passionate. The swamp with and headmistress snuck through the hallowed halls of Miss Robicheaux's, blissfully empty, to Cordelia's room. As they tumbled into the crisp white sheets that adorned Cordelia's bed, her thoughts caught up to the heat swirling through her body.

"Wait," Cordelia broke her lips away from Misty's.

She immediately missed the feeling. Misty pulled away and sat up next to Cordelia.

"Something wrong?" Misty asked.

"Yes, no…I don't know," Cordelia mumbled.

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding. It had been several years since Cordelia had gone this far with someone unknown. Hank hadn't been her first, but he'd been her only for many years. Too many, Cordelia thought bitterly. Hank had been her whole world, but she'd only been one small part of his. A part he used again and again until she was broken.

But Misty understood. She'd seen Hank in the greenhouse, heard him plead with Cordelia. She didn't know the whole story, but she'd heard enough wandering the halls of Miss Robicheaux's. And she understood betrayal. It was one of the few things she understood intimately.

Misty smiled, "It's okay t' be nervous."

Cordelia's eyes widened for a moment, showing off their multi-colored hues before settling into a softer gaze. Misty took Cordelia's hands and gave them a quick squeeze. Mist wasn't always the best with words, but she knew music. She knew Stevie. And Stevie had a way with words.

Misty jumped off the bed, "Don't move."

Cordelia sat frozen on her bed, staring at the door Misty had just rushed out of. Had she done something wrong? Was her self-doubt too much for the blonde swamp witch to handle? Cordelia's mind swam with reasons she wasn't good enough for Misty, who was slated to be the new Supreme while Cordelia was practically useless. But all her fears were pushed aside when Misty rushed back in, portable record player in tow. She clicked it on and carefully placed the needle in just the right spot.

_Has anyone ever written anything for you  
><em>_In all your darkest hours  
><em>_Have you ever heard me sing  
><em>_Listen to me now  
><em>_You know I'd rather be alone  
><em>_Than be without you  
><em>_Don't you know_

_Has anyone ever given anything for you  
><em>_In your darkest hours  
><em>_Did you ever give it back  
><em>_Well I have  
><em>_I have given that to you  
><em>_If it's all I ever do  
><em>_This is your song_

Misty smiled softly as Cordelia processed the lyrics. A smile spread across her face and a tear slid across scarred porcelain skin.

"I know things ain't been the best for you, Miss Cordelia, but you deserve to be happy."

Cordelia was at a loss, so she simply pulled Misty close and pressed their lips together. Misty's fingers weaved through Cordelia's hair, holding her close. Cordelia's hands settled on Misty's waist, gripping the soft fabric of her dress.

Misty pulled back for a moment, just far enough to whisper, "And rain comes down, there's no pain and there's no doubt."

Tears streamed silently down Cordelia's cheeks. She didn't know something could be this beautiful, she didn't know she could be part of something so amazing.

Misty's hands slipped under Cordelia's top and pulled it over her head. As soon as Cordelia's skin was exposed, Misty pressed soft kisses to Cordelia's collarbones, her fingers skimming over soft skin. Cordelia gasped as Misty's fingers ghosted under the waistband of her pants.

Cordelia's hands slid up Misty's thighs and pulled her dress upward. Misty pulled back to allow Cordelia to pull the dress over her head, revealing her bare torso. Soft hands trailed up pale skin, reveling in the sensation. Misty's eyes flutter closed, the swamp witch content to allow Cordelia to explore at her own pace.

A soft moan slid from her lips as a thumb ghosted across a pebbled nipple. Clothes were shed until both women were naked. Cordelia laid on her back as Misty pressed soft kisses down her stomach.

Cordelia's stomach flipped as Misty's fingers slid up her thighs, dangerously close to her center, but yet, nowhere near close enough. Misty's eyes met Cordelia's, double checking one more time before sliding her fingers into the soft heat at the apex of Cordelia's thighs. Soft moans and sighs filled the room as Cordelia slid closer to the edge.

Just before she brought the beautiful headmistress over the edge, Misty paused. She pulled away and slid up Cordelia's body. Their lips met and Misty slid her hand between their bodies. Cordelia's cries were captured by soft lips until the waves of pleasure finished rocking through her body.

"You're so beautiful," Misty whispered.

Cordelia pressed her lips to Misty's. She gently rolled them over and kissed her way down Misty's chest.

Cordelia whispered, so softly Misty could only catch the end.

"And her sense for a dream, and such beauty was Misty."


End file.
